Spark
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Humans were interesting, little pathetic creatures. So stupid, so arrogant in their own lack of knowledge that he actually though it was hilarious. He had watched them over for millenniums, and he was growing bored. Bored, bored, bored. Stupid pathetic humans. However, it seemed he finally found an interesting one, that still had that spark.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan.**

 **A/N: Inspired by a Halloween drawing made by Rikuharuka from deviant art: fav me** **/d9ekadx**

* * *

Humanity was rather interesting. He thought as he sat upon a skyscraper, watching the little ants move by their life. Even though they were insignificant, nothing more than another parasite, they still though themselves better than other animals, going as far as to call themselves the intelligent race.

Little pathetic creatures. So stupid, so arrogant in their own lack of knowledge that he actually though it was hilarious. The so called intelligent race killed their own children and mothers for minimum gain, going as far as to try and gain immortality, ignoring their own fragility.

But they were so weak, so stupid, so worthless…

He had been observing them for millenniums, meddling through the civilizations as they rose and fell, another shard of forgotten memory. He wondered how long these humans would last, their technology growing with each day as they destroyed the only home they had, cruelty growing as a plague.

So far, he had not been impressed by them.

The Romans had been a great way to kill time, their thirst for blood only rivaled their taste for wine. Sometimes he disliked to remember that period, he had instigated countless fights to combat his boredom. It had worked, of course, to a certain point, but soon the empire fell, and the fun times were over.

Vikings, on other hand, had been an atrocious nation. Honestly, even if he liked the feeling of death, with its sweet dark captivating taste, their actions had been revolting. Good thing they never stayed for long.

Oh, but if there was one time he had hated… it had to be the second world war. Even thinking about it, so many years later, brought a bad taste to his mouth.

Natural death was sweet. It was the purest of them all, sweet yet not overwhelmingly so, like a first class dish freshly prepared.

Death by accident was slightly bitter, regrets usually dying a portion of the soul, but yet as enjoyable as a natural death. The bitter taste, however, lingered for far much longer, just a slim reminded.

Murders, on other hand... Oh, those always had a different taste. When accidentally killed, the death was the sweetest. When using a gun, it had a sharp metallic taste. Those suffocated lacked airiness, while drowned were almost tasteless. Over the many years, he had tasted so many different ones, and yet, there was one type he disliked with passion.

Death by bioweapons and nuclear bombs tastes like rotten eggs.

Oh, how much he had wished someone finished those bastards, such unnatural death went against the very essence of his being. No matter where he went, the taste and stench followed him, taking over the whole Europe and Asia at one point.

It had actually been the first time he had intervened. Oh, he still could remember the face when he appeared before them, the man actually killed himself from fear. Hmpf, as if that bastard could run away from him. Oh, no, now he was burning slowly in a personal hell, that afoul taste still had reminded for many years after the war ended.

Now, however, as he contemplated the little useless ants, he was growing bored.

Nothing interesting happened anymore… Sure, there were still wars, and traveling to moon with the humans had been fun, the Moon Bunny had thanked for visiting, but they were so boring! Boring, boring, boring!

Lying down on the cold concrete ground, he looked up at the glowing full moon, his blue eyes glittering with violet hue as his boredom grew.

He was sick of looking after the pitiful humans. They killed, they murdered, and yet nothing interesting was happening. Was it that hard for someone to create enough trouble for him to have some fun? He had already grown tired of the America and their little wars, he needed something different…

Jumping up as he sensed an innocent death, he took a deep breath, shacking away the boredom. A child was about to die, and it was his job to oversee it. Sometimes he liked to interfere, not like there was someone higher that could tell him off.

As black shadows surrounded him, skeletal hand holding a beautiful scythe, he allowed himself to be transported, the scent of its imminent death growing stronger with each moment. As blue eyes opened, he was staring into the fearless eyes of a child.

It was a boy, no more than five years old, who was covered in small bruises, gaged and had his hands tied. It was obvious the child was tired, those strange blue eyes that reminded him so much of his own fighting against the exhaustion, and yet the child hadn't given up yet.

For a second, he did nothing, gazing at the child in confusion. What could a child do against someone who was clearly stronger than it was? An ant, even when against a little cat, was still an ant, why not accept its death?

Oh, he had been observing humans for so long, so many civilizations had fought bravely, and stupidly, against something they could never win against, and yet the current humans seemed to have lost their will. Or at least that what he had though, having been looking for someone with that spark. And here it was, nothing more than a child. Was he going to allow his opportunity to escape, allow the child, insignificant ant, to die?

As the door opened, and a pitiful-excuse of a human walked in, he smiled viciously.

But of course he was not going to allow it.

With a single move, the black scythe moved through the air sharply, slicing the man as the blood covered the beautiful weapon. The round gem that stood on the top glowed dangerously as it absorbed the soul, before he turned around to the surprised child.

It was the first time that he noticed something strange about the child. There was this dark aura around him, of someone who was or would be around death a lot, and the fact the child could see him only reinforced this knowledge.

With a wicked smile, he approached the confused child, bowing slightly as he made his decision.

"You seem like an interesting child." Yes, the spark was there, even when facing against an unknown creature with a deadly weapon, the child's eyes glowed with power. Oh, he could not allow the child to die. "And from today on, little one, I´m going to be your guardian angel. Don´t disappoint me, okay?"

Confused even more, the child was about to ask something, having removed his gag somehow, but he never had the chance, as the strange man covered in a completely black coat disappeared, shadows rushing towards him in high speed. The child raised his hands up, but the shadow only laughed, enveloping the boy as it slowly got absorbed into his body.

When the child woke up, few hours later, there were no memories of the strange man, his kidnapper dead because of a heart attack. It would only be years later that he would remember, and meet the creature that had been always by his side since that faithful day: the death.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan. Just the idea.

A/N: I know, I know, it has been a long time... Enjoy.

* * *

As a being older than time itself, he had lives through many unthinkable and untold disasters, capable of rending even the bravest men to their knees, without a single blink of fear. Obviously, he was as far from men as he could be, those pathetic ants nothing more that clusters of trash, so it clearly told nothing about his character.

For example, when the cold nothingness had begun to annoy everyone, boredom a dangerous weapon indeed, he had been the only one that had not been surprised with the appearance of a strange round objects that became called a planet. Apparently, the gods had been too afraid he would destroy them when his boredom became too much, thus had decided to create something that would entertain him and other immortal beings. The point is, however, that unlike all the other idiotic beings, he had been the only one that had taken it calmly, completely ignoring the strange little thing in the mass of darkness, annihilating the stupid god that had though it would be fun to call himself god of death. Honestly, those were always the most annoying ones.

When the little planet had failed and collapsed on itself, he had been also not the least surprised. After all, a single big rock in an environment with nothing could not survive long. Nor had those gods. They had been, after all, only prototypes of a couple of dunderheaded beings. Though irritatingly enough, the duty of disposing of them always ended being his. Well, at least the first gods had been entertaining enough, trying to fight against him. Always made him smirk when he remembered them. Ah, good old times.

Continuing with the examples.

Another one, extremely important, happened when two of the most idiotic beings of all times came together and created a god that, despite not being recognized to this day by any intelligent creature, was the genius behind humans´ current way of life. The god of Logic and natural laws.

To be honest, it was one of the few he actually liked.

Moving on.

Obviously, when the god solved the problem behind the planet issue, he was the only not surprised at all with the big bang. The pure strength and power behind it had been so tremendous few of the weakest immortals had to hibernate for few years, but to him, it was nothing but a small drop in an ocean. It had created a beautiful view, however, he had watched for a few days with a kind smile. And also it earned the god pseudo-immortality, the god would live until he grew bored and wanted to move to something different. Be it said that he is kind to those who amused him.

There were other instances, when they saw the volcanos for the first time, when the first dinosaurs' appeared, (and this was not divulgated by him, but when Luck saw them, she freaked out so much she fled from the planet called Earth for half a millennium). However, neither fazed him at all, to the point he actually though himself to be unshackle.

That is, until he met the child.

When he decided to become that child´s pseudo-guardian angel, he never imagined the problems a single ant could get into. Just think about it, how could a human child, an offspring of a race of inferior existence, that in his opinion should have died out long ago, or at least evolved into something better; compare to the Big Bang? Because, honestly, just a month into staying with the child, he almost had a heart attack. A heart attack! A being such as himself… Honestly.

Nevertheless, one thing was certain… at least he wasn´t bored anymore.

* * *

A/N: It has been too long... Though I never would update it? Well, neither did I, because I actually lost everything I had written. Yes, you may kill me. Gosh, I have so many lose papers were I wrote things it´s not even funny. But then, today, I decided to reread some of the things I wrote (and die from embarrassment) and suddenly the plot bunny hit me right in the gut... and now I am here, at freaking 3 am, even though I have classes first thing in the morning, because I can´t sleep! My brain demands I write it, otherwise I will never remember it again! And so, I wrote... Hope you like it. :)

By the way, I wrote one with Kaito... I posted it on the Kaito Kid part of fanfiction, but since he´ll probably make an appearance here, I´ll post it here after I edit some mistakes I have noticed.

Review Please! No flames. I am looking for a beta.

P.S. I am working on Alone in Japan! I am. But this one hit me in the middle of the night! What was I supposed to do, ignore it?

Rizuki Dhan: Obviously XD

zoela Finally, it is here!

MConanfan0327 Thank you. I actually started working on other similar idea, but slightly different with an less condescending death XD But that one wont be posted until I write everything, otherwise we all know how it´ll end up...

Myth. Done. ;)

Eve Of The Stars I´m sorry I am a horrible human being... Don´t kill me, I´ll write more, I promise!

InsanityOwl Yes. Sorry. I am an ant. I should be forced to deal with Death... he is horrible.

Eye of Saturn Thanks. And sorry for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan. I do own, however, the idea. And if you copy it... I will see it, and I will eat you! Muahahahahaha

A/N: Kidding, I don´t eat people. The updates won´t be periodical. I have a life... okay, okay, I have a really nice bed, with a fluffy pillow... Do you know how hard it is to wake up in the morning... I want my pillow...

* * *

The child he decided to protect… well, perhaps calling him a child was wrong. Demon… now that sounded much better. Not that he thought there was a physical similarity, demon´s tended to have dark hair and red, bright eyes with a pale skin…

Wait a minute.

He was right! The child was a demon, just with a strange color of eyes. The child had dark hair, skin pale enough to rival his own. Indeed, the child was a demon.

So, the little demon he decided to protect and watch over was called Kudo Shinichi, a five years old male human – supposedly, but he seriously suspected he was a summoned demon through a faulty summoning circle – child of one Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko. Both of them, let it be noted now, creepy enough to be called pseudo-demons, for their personality and strange tastes. And humans though he had weird tastes. Hump, idiots.

The demon appeared to be normal. He went to school, a method the god of logic spent years perfecting without any clear answer yet, hung out with few of his friends, played football and read books. Apparently, nothing out of usual, right? Right?

WRONG!

While it looks like it is all normal to a stupid ant, there was one thing that made him different: his goal in life. Because, apparently, little Shinichi wanted to be a detective. Nothing wrong with it, obviously a good enough goal… but added to the fact he had a delicious dark aura around him, housed the being that was himself, and apparently lacked any short of good luck…

Well, let it be said that stumbling upon a dead body twice a week was not unusual. Being kidnapped at least once a month was the norm. And somehow involving himself into life or death situation five days a week was nothing short of unusual.

Honestly, next time he decided to possess someone with the spark, he would first ask Time to stop and do a research. Much heart-friendly, with less surprises.

Nevertheless, he did not regret his decision. It was the first time in centuries he was having so much fun. Finding creative ways on altering the fate´s threads to save the demon just in time was exhilarating. Not to mention that he loved pissing of Fate. That bastard deserved for manipulating his fun behind his back. No one asked him to help with the French. Hump, annoying little bastard.

Life, or rather death, with Shinichi was fun. So much that he decided to always keep his parents around, even when Fate tried to intervene, because they only added to the fun. His little minions, which he created for the sole purpose of not having to work, had orders not to harvest their souls. Should any problems with the time-continuous occur, he would let Fate deal with it, such was his punishment.

Still, things were going nicely. The little demon was growing slowly but surely into a formidable opponent to every bad guy out there, his aura growing larger with every day. He knew that there would come one day when Shinichi would see him once again. And perhaps, once that days came, things would get even more fascinating.

(And he´ll mess with Fate even more. After all, youngsters should stay quiet and work in the background. After all, once bored, he was not responsible for his actions.)

* * *

M4NG0: Thank you very much. :)

KaiShin Forever: Omg, can´t believe a year has passed already... damn, I knew I should have listened to the alarm... XD

Kidding, kidding. Thanks for reading. Hopefully you like it until the end. My personification of death can be weird...

InsanityOwl: I know right? I turned my eyes away for only a year and death already started making plans... Honestly, can´t leave him alone with Shin-chan, Shin-chan is too cute to be eaten. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: You know... Death is becoming more evil with every chapter... I swear...**

* * *

Perhaps he should consider hiring someone to look after the little devil while he was away, the being considered as he lazily floated around a tidy room. In two hours, it would be Shinichi´s fourteen birthday, and the assassin lying across the street seemed rather insistent on making sure the child would never reach it. It was a good thing he had returned from the meeting earlier, or else his latest toy would have died.

Nevertheless, there was still the issue with the assassin that he just couldn´t ignore. While an assassin would never be able to kill off his toy, allowing that ant to wound the fragile body wasn´t an option either. There also the problem with future assassinations… Even if he took out the current idiot, more would surely follow.

Hm… what to do, what to do.

Ever since little Shinichi became not so little anymore, dealing with several murder cases as he gained some respect among the police, the daily dose of excitement rose several times. And a group of assassins, while exciting in the first few days, would certainly lose its appeal quickly. Not to mention that Shinichi´s parents would never allow the child to stay in Japan alone that way. Not even that creepy pair would allow a child to be alone while there were assassins after him.

Indeed, indeed. Assassins were bad…

Shouldn´t he just take care of them all?

Oh, wow, that was a fantastic idea! Take care of the ants before they became a real problem! Wouldn´t that be fun?

Grinning, the being nodded to himself, straightening his posture and clothes. Over the course of the few years he had been following the little devil, he had adapted some features from the people around him. After all, he needed to be presentable next time Shinichi saw him, the long dark robes that covered him were so old fashioned, even a being such as himself needed to update to the latest trends from time to time.

Looking at himself through a small mirror, the being considered his appearance carefully. The dark hair he had copied from fate´s favorite stood sharply against his pale skin, stylishly messy. Wearing a comfortable dark suit, with a white shirt underneath and a comfortable dark vest, he would certainly pass as a rich businessman. Actually, if not for his chilling glowing violet eyes, blending in the human world would be easy.

Nodding to himself, the being smiled creepily. It was going to be just so much fun!

With a click of his fingers, one of his minions appeared, a black small rabbit he had specially created in order to follow the little devil when the being was too bored with the child´s school. As per norm, the rabbit jumped on top of the bed, snuggling to the sleeping child. Chuckling quietly, he shook his head. Not even his creatures could ignore the child, the darkness around Shinichi was indeed wonderful.

Well then, perhaps it was time to take care of the intruder.

Violet eyes sparkled with excitement as he appeared behind the assassin, the poor ant not even realizing what was about to happen. Lying on the cold concrete roof of an unfinished house, the small human only paid attention to his little devil, adjusting the sniper gun.

Honestly, how pathetic the humans had become. Where was the art, the excitement of the kill? Oh, how much he missed the times when assassination was an art, were deception and acting played major roles in a successful mission. To get close to the target, to slice the throat… Nowadays, it was always guns and bombs, no passion for the art.

Adjusting his suit, it was the first time he was actually going to interact with humans in hundred years, the little devil not counting. Obviously he wanted to leave a good, if maybe fleeting, impression.

"All in order." The ant suddenly stated, the attempt at whispering failing roundly. "Target locked. Understood." Taking out the earpiece he was using, the human hid it in a large bag next to him, checking the ground once more probably to make sure he left no clues behind.

At least the preservation sense was still intact, the being though, before willing himself to be seen. After all, there would be no fun if his victim was unaware of his presence.

"A beautiful night, no?" The being stated, his voice floating like wind in the silence of the night.

Startled, the ant jumped up, another smaller gun in his hand. It was amusing how those eyes widened, heart skipped a beat. Black cloth covered the face, in case of witness. Without warning, the human jumped towards him, pulling out a dagger from its hiding.

With ease, the being stepped aside, resisting the urge to grin. How long had it been since someone had tried to kill him? It were always humans, lacking the awareness. Poor, stupid creatures. No wonder they were so fun to play with.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence." Catching the sharp dagger with ease, the being smiled gently as the ant pointed the gun at him. "All I need to know is who hired you. After that, I promise to kill you gently."

"As if I would tell you." See? And here he was offering a quick painless death, humans were so irrational. "Die."

The gun went off, the silencer suppressing most of the loudness. Certainly enough not to wake up the residents, he considered as he easily dodged the slow projectiles. Please, he had survived Big Bang, gun were obsolete.

"W-what? Why aren´t you dead?"

Wasn´t it simply tasty, the fear in a human's souls?

"Me, dead? Isn´t it obvious?" Staring at the retreating ant with glowing eyes, he slowly stalked forward, one step at a time, playing with the dagger with ease. "So, who hired you?"

"S-stay away, monster."

"Monster?" Hm… that´s not want he wanted to hear. "I wouldn´t call myself that, honestly. If anything, aren´t you more of a monster than me? Trying to kill a child, how pathetic, truly."

Fear was delicious. While it wasn´t the meal he preferred, there was something about it that just was… wonderful. After all, having been feared for so long, it was simply normal to learn to enjoy it.

Anyway, he needed the information. And if it meant playing with the little ant, why not? As long as his little devil never found out… Grinning madly, the being put a pair of wonderful gloves, as he hated to taint his hands with worthless blood.

"Well then, let´s have a wonderful night, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: I wrote a more... bloody version of this chapter, not sure if I should post it or not however... Ideas? :)

KaiShin Forever: Hello. A shame you don´t have an account (or just didn´t want to log in, because it can be such a pain sometimes...) but thanks!


	5. Chapter 4-2

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **Warning: Some... blood? I still think I could have made it worse, but it´s not really in Death character to make a mess out of things... XD Oh, and I added some stuff... perhaps I should add them in the other chapter too.**

* * *

"A beautiful night, no?" The being stated, his voice floating like wind in the silence of the night.

Startled, the ant jumped up, another smaller gun in his hand. It was amusing how those eyes widened, heart skipped a beat. Black cloth covered the face, in case of witness. Without warning, the human jumped towards him, pulling out a dagger from its hiding.

With ease, the being stepped aside, resisting the urge to grin. How long had it been since someone had tried to kill him? It were always humans, lacking the awareness. Poor, stupid creatures. No wonder they were so fun to play with.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence." Catching the sharp dagger with ease, the being smiled gently as the ant pointed the gun at him. "All I need to know is who hired you. After that, I promise to kill you gently."

"As if I would tell you." See? And here he was offering a quick painless death, humans were so irrational. "Die."

The gun went off, the silencer suppressing most of the loudness. Certainly enough not to wake up the residents, he considered as he easily dodged the slow projectiles. Please, he had survived Big Bang, gun were obsolete.

"W-what? Why aren´t you dead?"

Wasn´t it simply tasty, the fear in a human's souls? The soul was a reflection of ones' true self. The starting point of everything living, be it animal or vegetal, innocent in life and death. Once collected by his little minions, every soul was as pure as on the day it left its creator, a little glowing crystal.

However, while its host lived and struggled, a soul could get rather… twisted, dyed by the countless experiences and feeling. Love gave it a gentle after taste of sweetness, heart break a lasting sourness. Fear, however…

Gazing lovingly at the terrified soul before him, the being held the dagger with ease, darkness licking the object gently, looking forward to the meal.

"Me, dead? Isn´t it obvious?" Usually, creatures could recognize his true existence to some extent. Wolves ran like little puppies simply by gazing at him, bears of any type simply giving up, aware they could not outrun nor fight him. Only humans seemed unaware of his existence, such rude fellows. Staring at the retreating ant with glowing eyes, he slowly stalked forward, one step at a time. "Perhaps I should introduce myself… but where is the fun in that, no?"

"S-stay away, monster."

Monster, how cruel. Be it known, he was a completely natural existence, not like those abnormalities the humans tried to create. Throwing the dagger up and down with ease as he dodged another round of pathetically slow bullets, the being simply watched the man.

"Monster? I wouldn´t call myself that, honestly. If anything, aren´t you more of a monster than me? Trying to kill a child, how pathetic, truly."

Oh, fear was delicious. So intoxicating. While it wasn´t the meal he preferred, it certainly bet the obnoxious sweetness of love. After all, having been feared for so long, it was simply normal to learn to enjoy it.

Anyway, he needed the information. And if it meant playing with the little ant, why not? As long as his little devil never found out… Grinning madly, the being put a pair of wonderful gloves, as he hated to taint his hands with worthless blood. Unlike what some though, he disliked being covered in blood. Not only was it annoying to clean afterwards, the small was simple afoul, not to mention its taste. Never again was he drinking blood as part of a bet, believe him.

"Well then, let´s have a wonderful night, shall we?"

Eyes widening, the human took a step back, knocking against the discrete bag. Nevertheless, the eyes remained on him, ready to act. Not that it would do any good, honestly, humans were pathetically weak.

Calmly, the being jumped forward, reaching the target in seconds. The dagger glittered under the beautiful moon, the dark blade sliding gently against the human flesh. Not wanting to be bloodied, he had other appointments that night after all, he jumped backwards, watching as the hand fell, blood oozing uncontrollably.

For a moment, he stood there surprised and watched as the human screamed pathetically, wriggling on the concrete ground. Hmm… He had forgotten how messy humans could be, he hadn´t engaged in bristling with humans for a long time.

Still, he needed to do something, those idiotic screams would surely wake up someone. His little devil probably.

"What is wrong? I only cut off your arm, it's not even painful." Ignoring the terrified glare sent his way, the being crunched next to the man, covering his mouth with a white gloved hand. Last thing he needed was for Shinichi to wake up, the child´s morals were annoying. "Now, now, let´s not make such a big deal out of it, okay? After all, it is only the beginning."

Eyes widening, the man tried to struggle against him, the remaining arm reaching for the fallen gun. Certainly the idiot did not think it would work… Oh, he did!

Jabbing the nice dagger into its outstretched hand, as he to keep it from moving pointlessly, he nodded to himself with a smile as the cries lost their momentum, muffled by his hand. Pain began to dye the soul, much more thoroughly than fear or even love could ever do. While fear was indeed tasty, pain was on a whole other level, giving the soul a wonderful spiciness.

"As I said, I would want to know who hired you." A bone suddenly broke as he accidentally applied some pressure on the man´s right leg, the knife tearing the hand apart as it moved in agony. "Ups. That totally was not my intention."

The sharpness of the dagger was certainly odd, or it would be, had he not tampered with it to make it sharper. After all, if using an unsuited blade, the cuts would not be as clean and quick as he liked. The hand being the prof. Wasn´t it beautiful, the way bones were slices perfectly, no signs of any broken bits? A smooth cut, it made him want to pass his finger through the wound, just to feel its smoothness.

Still, it was not time to enjoy his work, if not for the fact the wound was too bloody to enjoy.

"Now, now, still not talking?" Was the human lacking intellect, it was obvious the ant would not win, no matter how much it struggled.

Feeling a sudden pain, the being blinked confused, before noticing the teeth around his hand. Oh, the ant had bit him… How amusing.

"I… I´ll… talk…" The moment he lifted his hand, just to see what the ant would do, it spoke. Still, the being said nothing, staring quirkily at the ant. "So… just kill me…"

Grinning suddenly, the being felt incredibly amused by the little ant before him, examining his gloved hand. There were teeth marks on it, a tiny part was even ripped. Such an unexpected, yet highly amusing, event; he had though the human would just give up…

"It was Konji Asuka, she wanted the child dead! I swear I don´t know why, but she has my daughter and I couldn´t say no!" The ant yelled, flinching despite the pain when the violet eyes focused on him once again. "It´s true, I swear, just don´t…"

"Is that so?" The human was not lying, for he could easily spot a lie. No, no, every single part was true. "Konji Asuka… perhaps I should pay her a visit then."

Well then, what to do with the ant, what to do. It had amused him, that for sure. Honestly, he wanted to eat the soul, but the being always rewarded those who amused him. Even if that reward simply meant dying a quick death and returning to the reincarnation cycle.

"You have amused me, human." The ant blinked, surprise clear. "And those who amuse me are rewarded. I would say it was nice meeting you here, but I shall probably never think of you again, nor you´ll remember me."

The dagger once again in the gloved elegant fingers, the being aimed for the heart. The death would be quick, though perhaps not painless.

"W-wait." Microseconds until its death, it suddenly called, and the being just stared at the human confused. "I do n-not care what you do to me, b-but d-don´t hurt the child o-out there."

"Child? Oh, yes, your daughter. I do not hurt children, Mr. Kanawa. Now then, until next time."

The dagger went through the heart with ease, as he forgot to readjust his strength, shattering the organ along with the spine, the weapon reaching the concrete. Staring at the dead man slightly surprised, he watched as the soul left its body, such a pretty little thing.

For a moment, the being felt the hunger. Bottomless hunger. He wanted to rip, tear the ants apart. Soul. Wanted souls. Rip them to pieces, until nothing remains. Dye them all red, and kill, eat, rip, eat, eat, EAT.

And the strangeness was gone, the being blinking in surprise.

That was… hm… strange indeed. Sending the soul away, he contemplated it for a second, before dismissing it. It didn´t matter, he had a certain woman to hunt.


	6. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: More badass Death, with a little fluff. Enjoy. :)**

 **Now, who can guess why he looks slightly like Kaito? Kukukuku**

* * *

Konji Asuka was an interesting woman, at least for a stupid little ant. Younger daughter of a Yakuza member, she left the house while still 16 years old, living in Tokyo without any contact with her family, be it regular or occasional. Married into a respectable family, created her own empire of banks. Overall, she appeared to be a completely normal person… Her husband, on other hand, did not.

Konji Goro had been sentenced to 10 years in prison after killing his coworker, little Shinichi having insured the man would not escape as he had witnessed the murder while playing hide and seek with his friends, and had made sure to recover the murder weapon before the man had managed to dispose of it. As the only witness, should anything happen to the boy, obviously there would be some issues with the case… Along with some help from money, Goro would certainly walk.

"And I am telling you to get some dirt on the judge!" The woman screamed at her phone, glaring viciously. "After that, make the knife disappear or compromise the DNA test! Even when the child dies, having a physical evidence is still enough to lock him up. I have helped you for years, now it´s time to return the favor."

Sighing as the call disconnected, the woman simply stood there, looking at the glittering town. At night, Tokyo was annoying, so much light everywhere.

"Damn it Goro, I won´t allow you to destroy everything I worked to achieve." Picking up her glass of wine, she slowly slipped it, some tension finally leaving her body, as she made her way to a hidden room behind the bookcase. "If not for the fact that bastard holds half the company I would allow him to rot in prison. The company is mine, I won´t give it to anyone."

Indeed, Asuka was completely normal… a completely normal sociopath that is. Having never felt love for anyone, be it her husband or even her own son, the little ant only cared about one thing: her money. It was rather fun, he reflected, reading her file. Even without his little help, the woman would surely die in two years, killed by her own father.

Nevertheless, he could not simply let the time run its course, even if it meant messing with Fate and Time. Those were actually his favorite pass time, now that he thought about it…

Taking a look at himself in the mirror, the being nodded. As expected, he looked perfect. It was important to practice, he wanted to make a favorable impression when he met Shinichi face to face once again.

Still, giving the room one last glance, the being couldn´t help but frown disgusted. Honestly, humans were such pathetic creatures, disgusting truly. Why other entities kept him from destroying the ants was anyone´s guess, he hadn´t met more repulsive creatures for centuries. If it was up to him, he would have kept some of the more interesting humans and eliminated the rest, the humankind was too rotten to be salvaged anyway.

Lying down, completely broken, were two women. Perhaps once they were beautiful, but with blood and dirty covering them, eyes dead to the world, they were nothing more than dolls. Ignoring the corpses, for the women were already dead for at least three days, Asuka continued moving, not the least affected.

The room behind the bookcase was actually a narrow corridor that lead to an underground basement, unknown to anyone aside from the married pair. Giving the dead women a last glance, the being followed after the psychotic woman.

"Tch, will have to clean up later. With the police watching everyone so closely finding new toys will be difficult." Asuka stated as she unlocked the basement room, completely unaware of the danger.

The being loved playing with humans. They were his toys, and only his, as everything that lived was. While created by someone other than him, everything that had a soul would one day return to him… and hearing someone else treat HIS toys as their own… well, he was not happy.

Illuminating the room with a hidden switch, Asuka walked in like a queen, grinning softly as she laid her eyes on her favorite room. With ease, she locked the room once again, ready to let go of some stress. Even though she couldn´t play with the toys she preferred, the one she had would have to suffice for now…

Frowning as the woman´s thoughts and intentions flowed into him, the being surveyed the room, eyes flashing at the lingering emotions. A soul was a vessel where emotions delved and developed, however, upon death, some powerful emotions could escape and attach themselves to a place or instrument. And the emotions that lingered in the room, strong enough to be touched, were certainly not happy.

"Come out little girl." The woman called happily, her red lips curving into an amused smile. "Come play with elder sister. It will be fun."

Hiding in a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible, was a little light haired girl. Fear was the main emotion that radiated from the little human, swallowing everything else with ease. For a moment, the being compared her to Shinichi, yet there were no similarities. His little devil had never allowed his fear to be shown, be it on the outside or inside, facing the world with those unwavering blue eyes.

"There you are! It´s not nice to keep hiding, you know? Come here, play with elder sister." The girl´s fear spiked once the woman noticed her, as she tried to curl into a tighter ball.

As expected, the fear of a child was not appetizing at all. Lacked all the allure of experience after all, since it was nothing but a natural response to something different. As the pitiful ant grabbed a long whip, the being decided it was time to intervene. He disliked seeing pure beings harmed after all.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The being stated, his voice light and cheerful, as he appeared behind the cruel human.

Surprised, the woman turned around sharply, her eyes narrowing in displeasure and panic. There was also a hit of fear, probably from the unexpected intrusion. Still, not like he was going to eat her soul, not after feeling how rotten it was, not to even mention the stench. It as a surprise he hadn´t killed her yet just to get rid of the awful smell, but he was trying to practice being a gentleman. And gentlemen only killed after a proper warning.

Maybe.

The being couldn´t exactly remember, he had never paid attention to the definition of gentleman after all.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Using the whip she was holding, the stupid ant tried to attack him. Honestly, humans. They just never learn.

"No need for violence." Catching the whip with ease, the being pulled it towards him, smiling slightly as the woman fell into his arms. Touching such a rotten ant was extremely displeasing, but for his little devil, he would endure it. "For your crimes, you are sentenced to be destroyed."

"W-what?" The woman still managed to mumble, but it was all in vain, as her life ended immediately. So easily, all he did was slightly turn her neck. Humans were fragile after all, incredibly so.

As the rotten soul left her body, the being caught it in his gloved arm, not allowing it to be collected. He had a special place for such horrible souls, specially those that displeased him. Hell, humans would surely call it, a place he had created that destroyed the souls, bit by bit. The agony that the soul experienced was simply indescribable, and that woman certainly deserved it for everything she did. Anyone who dared to even think of harming his little Shinichi deserved to suffer.

Snapping out of it as the soul disappeared, the being threw the corpse to the side, no longer interested in the human. Slowly as not to frighten the human child, he approached the pale creature, smiling kidly.

"Do not worry. The mean lady cannot hurt you anymore." He had experience taking care of children. Be it known that he had babysat quite a number of creatures in his long existence, and some were even humans! Obviously from a period where he still could tolerate the annoying ants, but that was not the point.

The child looked at him with big teary eyes, the fear still clearly there, but slowly being replaced with hope. Gently and slowly, he sat next to her, extending his gloved hand. It was important to gain the child's confidence, he did not want to hurt such a beautiful soul.

"A-are you an a-angel?" The little girl asked, fighting against her fear.

Hm, it had been quite a time someone had called him an angel. While not exactly to his preference, it was better than being called a monster, he concluded as his smile softened.

"Are you ready to return home, young lady?" Perhaps caught by his smile, or the softness of his voice, the little creature nodded with a small smile of her own, taking his hand.

Immediately, images of the future assaulted the being, who stood as he took the child in his arms. Hm, he did not like what Fate had decided, he did not like at all. There was a reason why he disliked Fate, the entity had a sick imagination. Having lost her father, and having no mother, the child would be sent to an orphanage, adopted by some sketchy family that would abuse her. At the age of fourteen she would run away, fighting to survive in the harsh world. By the age of eighteen there would be blood on her hands, as she would kill her adopted family. Then, in agony from what she would become, the child would kill herself…

Honestly, such a sick imagination.

"I´m afraid I cannot return you now, young lady." Startled, the child looked right into his violet eyes. "Should I simply return you, your future shall be dyed by misfortune…" The fact he felt slightly responsible didn´t help, he had killer her father after all. "I guess I need to find you a new family."

"New? W-what? Why? Dad is really nice!" Startled, the young girl retorted without thinking, her fear long forgotten. "Even if mom isn´t here, I am happy with him. I don't want other…"

Looking at the strange ant, the being watched her silently. Usually, humans feared him by instinct. Even though he was mostly loved by other creatures, most rational creatures feared him as he symbolized the end. And yet, the girl showed to signs of fear, peace and happiness having replaced it. Humans were just so confusing…

"You cannot return home, because your dad is no longer here." Eyes opening wider, the girl that continued staring at him with her mouth half opened. With ease, as he left the underground room, the being closed it with a finger. "As such, we shall find you another family. Any preferences?"

Still, even though he went as far as ask her, the child said nothing, tears rushing to her eyes. Oh no, she was going to cry… Patting her slightly, the being left the room, leaving the bookcase open for the police to find. He needed to find a suitable family, alter their memories… As the child fell asleep, snuggling unexpectedly, he located the perfect replacement, hurrying as he wanted to return to Shinichi. Ah, the night was still young after all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be published in December. *Sigh* Just kill me already. Enjoy some fluffiness as my apologies.**

 **I have this strange feeling I haven´t answered the reviews... Hm... I´m sorry!**

 **P.S. Looking for a beta for this story.**

 **Yinyang555: Can´t PM you for some reason. Still, let me be honest, I have no idea where this story is going either XD At the start I had somewhat of a clear image, but somehow it got lost in the process XD Now the image isn´t as clear as before, I just know that protective Death is so cute!**

 **Moonlight : Thank you very much.**

* * *

Celebrations were never his forte, the being considered as he sat in a comfortable armchair, watching as his young charge was dragged towards the Christmas tree. Unwillingly obviously, the child was fighting back with all his might. Obviously they both thought celebrations were pointless, a quiet morning reading books or solving cases was much more preferable. Instead, his little devil was being subjected to one of the worst forms of torture ever created: being dragged by Kudo Yukiko towards a pair of presents. After all, it was impossible to say no to Kudo Yukiko, as she simply forced (dragged) her victims, ignoring their screams, tears and pleas.

(He wasn´t even joking. Shinichi´s tenth birthday was a day no one would forget for a reason.)

Good thing the being wasn´t visible, he reflected as he slowly slipped on his cocoa (that his little minions had gracefully prepared/ stolen from the closest house), being subjected to an overly excited Yukiko was something he NEVER wanted to experience. Poor Shinichi though, he had no such luck.

"Come on Shin-chan, put on your hat!" The overly excited woman exclaimed with a huge grin as her hands latched on her son´s shoulders, stopping his desperate escape. "Where is your Christmas spirit? It´s Christmas!"

"Currently making a world around the world." Scowling as a hat settled on his head, the teen probably wanted to curse everything, having completely forgotten about his parents. Perhaps he should have taken Mouri´s invite, at least it wouldn´t have cost him his sanity. "To be honest I kind of expected you guys to be travelling with it. What are you even doing home?"

"Oh Shin-chan, don´t be such a bore. There was no way we were going to spend Christmas day without you!" As he shirked at the mentally tired child, (and he had been around his mother for only ten minutes), the being had to admit she had a point. Despite everything, Christmas was strangely one of the few holidays Shinichi´s parents never missed, always spending it with their child. Even if it meant dragging him with them to Russia.

Hmm, perhaps he should start a diary of something. _The weird life of Kudo Shinichi._ It would be popular in to time for certain.

"Kind of was hopping for it…" Mumbling to himself lowly, his little devil gave up on his escape, allowing himself to be dressed in a Christmas themed sweater. Let it be known that he was simply adorable, fourteen years old or not.

As the usual festivities began, meaning Shinichi slowly being suffocated by his mother as she gave him present after present, the being smiled warmly, relocating next to the oblivious Kudo Yusaku. Despite the apparent detachment to everything the old man tried to project, his´s eyes were carefully fixated on his wife and son, body tense and ready. It was obvious the man was ready to run away at a single sign of his wife losing interest in Shinichi, conscious he was the next target.

Grinning as the man flinched at his wife´s high pitched shriek, he had to admit it was rather amusing. In the Kudo household, it was Yukiko that ruled, hands down, and everyone knew it. Be it the anxious husband, or the smothered child.

Suddenly, the blue eyes of his little devil narrowed, mischief shining through for a single second. Without a doubt the teen was tired of being his mother´s only victim, as he whispered something in her ear.

Carefully, with her face still as composed as ever, the woman looked behind her, all attention on her husband. For a second, neither moved, still pretending that nothing was amiss. Moving carefully, Shinichi hid behind a rather large present, trying to erase his presence with a wicked smile. The best part of Christmas was about to begin, he knew it.

As Yukiko lunged forward, her hand making its way towards the red pajama pants of her husband, the man in question jumped up, standing on the comfortable chair. Without caring about the loud impact noise, Yusaku climbed over the chair, the appearance of a respectable adult long gone. With practiced ease, almost as agile as a child, the writer hurried towards the library, running up the stairs two in two.

Shacking herself as she failed at her task, Yukiko glared heavily rushing after her stupid husband. Taking a random present, she threw it with all her strength, smirking as it hit the back. Still, the man only complained slightly, continuing his almost desperate escape. Wait, let him correct that, it WAS a desperate escape, no almost about that.

"Come back here!" Rushing after her fleeing husband, having completely forgotten about her son, Yukiko kept yelling, using some strong words to describe exactly what she was going to do once she caught him.

Rolling metaphorically on the ground with laughter, since he was floating in the air and all that, the being had to admit that scene made Christmas almost likable. Somehow those two humans always made him laugh, almost making him miss them after they left. Almost. Even he admitted those two were just too crazy, whomever decided it was a good idea to let them marry was just as crazy.

Moving from his spot with care, Shinichi listened carefully for a moment, before deeming it safe to move. His mother was obviously pounding on the library door; apparently Yusaku had managed to lock the door just in time. Either way, they both knew it would take at least five minutes before she returned, and obviously his little devil was using that opportunity to flee.

Opening the window with care, Shinichi reached behind the wooden table, pulling out a small bag. Still not making any sound, taking care to breath as quietly as possible, he climbed out of the room, slowly closing the window. As he pulled a small thread that was dangling almost unnoticeably, the window closed from the inside, it snapped in the middle. From the force, the rest was pulled up, to be hidden behind the tick drapes.

Wow, now that was impressive. Following the child as he ran quickly but carefully, the being was officially impressed. Apparently Shinichi hadn´t forgotten about his parents, making contingency plans in case they did return home. He honestly couldn´t remember Shin-chan ever setting up the threads, it probably happened in one of those days he had been forced to leave the child. His Shinigami only reported attempts on his life… Probably he should change it, obviously the child was as interesting as ever, especially when he wasn´t around.

Wonder what other traps did he miss…

"You are as interesting as always." He said with a huge grin, floating right next to his little devil.

Suddenly, the child jumped, vivid blue eyes staring right into his violet. Shocked, the being stopped, not noticing that the child had stopped too until the child started blinking, a hand making its way to rub those precious eyes. Had the child… heard him? Seen him?

Looking widely around him, confusion plastered on his face, Shinichi remained frozen, taking in the lack of any humans. His hand rested on his head, as he thought conflicted. Obviously the child had heard him, not that the being had expected it. He reckoned the child would only see him in his twenties the earliest, certainly not fourteen.

"I… Violet… I must be tired…" The child mumbled, but it was obvious he was not convinced. Eyes kept darting around, as he clutched the small bag. "Probably because of mom…"

With one last glance, the child simply shook his head, as he remembered exactly why he was running. Unknown to him, the dark being that had followed him for years, was watching with glowing violet eyes as he ran, not moving.

To hear him, to see him, even if just once… Shinichi was amazing. Simply wonderful, one of a kind! To find someone as wonderful as him, someone as special…

Oh, he was so happy! When was the last time he was that excited? The being couldn´t remember. When his brothers and sisters were born? No, no, he had been just extremely annoyed, having to babysit those brats. Hm… such happiness… Had been a long time, that´s for sure. Perhaps when Time froze Fate, that had been a rather nice decade.

Grinning as his small devil disappeared from view, he allowed himself to rejoice. Hm… Christmas wasn´t that bad after all. For the first time, he received a wonderful present, even if short lived. For Shinichi to hear and see him with his own power, for their eyes to meet…

The being was proud, his little devil was growing up into a nice, powerful young man. As his grin grew larger, snow falling slowly, the being finally moved, walking quietly towards his little charge. Perhaps, once Shinichi became able to see him constantly, they could even work together.

And wasn´t that a wonderful idea?


	8. Favorite

**A/N: Like I said long ago, I wrote a similar one-shot for Kaito. I posted it on the Magic Kaito section, but since Kaito is bound to make an appearance (because I am crazy about Kaito), I said I would post it here too. And here it is. XD Enjoy this kind-of-but-not-really double chapter.**

* * *

 **Favorite**

The years on earth had always been fun and interesting; she reflected as she walked through the crowd, grinning from ear to ear as she gazed at the heavy crowd, everyone searching for a good place to sit, eager to watch the show. It was difficult as the venue was packed as usual, but she knew that there would be one seat, right on the front, reserved just for her.

Sitting next to a wide eyed boy, whose azure eyes twinkled with excitement and anticipation, messy brown hair sticking in all direction despite the heavily applied gel, she looked at the huge stage, smiling gently.

She had met the magician when he was still a struggling street performer. Fighting each day to gain recognition. One of the many she had seen over the years, another lover of arts and magic. However, despite appearing to be just another simple human, there was something about his unbeaten spirit, love of magic and pureness of the heart that drove her towards him.

She had always loved the humans. They were funny, interesting, ever-changing. After living for so long, so, so long, unable to grow, to change, she found them purely fascinating. To be truthful, she wasn´t sure when her pure curiosity changed into something more, but before she noticed, she was already helping certain humans that caught her eyes, protecting them from harm.

Egyptian, specially a certain well known female pharaoh, had been her favorites, their audacity, intellect and love for magic capturing her undivided attention for ages, until those stupid Romans came around and ruined everything. To this day she still regretted not interfering, but that dark clothed idiot was helping them out, there wasn´t much she could have done.

The Dark Ages in Europe, on other hand, had been a disaster in her opinion. Not that she was around much then, an interesting little boy in an unnamed village in Africa had caught her attention. Good thing too, otherwise that little devil would have never survived past his childhood, danger finding him no matter what he did. She still wished he had found a nice new life, she had personally asked for him to be reborn in a nice period.

However, as the humans progressed, it became harder to find humans with a pure heart. It had come to a point where she had considered hiding within the green forest of Amazon, among a local tribe, when she had found him, her lovely magician.

And now, so many years later, he still had the same pureness of heart and love for magic that drove her towards him, despite everything he had struggled and lives through.

"Miss, it´s starting." A whisper startled her as she jumped slightly in her seat, feeling for the first time the cold hand against her skin. Surprised, and utterly confused, she looked down at the little boy, noticing that he, for some reason, could see her. "You have to pay attention, okay? It´s going to be magical!"

There had never been a person whom could see her until then. Sure, she showed herself sometimes to the people she liked, like the magician whom was about to perform, but that time, she had made no effort on being seen. A part of her itched to ask, memories of those first days of complete isolation and confusion flooding her brain, but she only smiled, nodding as the stage began to light up.

For the next hour, everything was magical, the impossible becoming possible. Her magician stood on the stage proud, those blue eyes sparkling with childish amusement. He no longer was the little boy that performed on the streets, he was a married adult with responsibilities and a steady job, and yet, as he performed another breath-taking trick, all she could see was an overly excited child showing off his magic tricks.

A part of her loved him, the part that wished for a normal life, to live and die. She knew that if she was a human, he would be the one she would love with all her heart, the one she would wish to spend her life with. However, she was not human, and she would never be one, therefore, all she could do was watch over him and make sure he was happy.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the closing act, the grand finale as many said, and she couldn´t help but grin. It was dangerous, not many would even attempt it, but he always liked to play with fire, much more than he probably should, she reflected as she sat straighter.

As the magician entered the semi closed wooden box, with his patented grin, the flames rose up, closing his escape route effectively. The trick was rather simple in its design, the magician had to find a way to escape the box, before the flames reached him. However, the many cameras all around the wooden box made it harder. Her magician, however, was anything but stupid, he had many ticks up his sleeves, and it only made her prouder.

Seconds were ticking, the audience eagerly waiting for the magician to appear, when her sharp eyes caught something that should not be on the stage. Jumping to her feet, noticing that only the child´s eyes caught her movement, she had every intention on stalking upon the stage, when a loud explosion sent her flying back.

Nothing humans had could harm her in anyway, and while everyone else was lying down unconscious or wounded, she quickly stood up, running forward towards her magician. The flames were raging violently, no longer controlled as they ate happily everything around them, but as she approached, they only licked her skin gently.

 _Where is he?_ She thought, eyes searching through the destroyed stage, panic starting to set in. _No, this couldn´t be happening_! She only left him alone for one month, who would find a reason to kill him in such small period? As she noticed a gloved hand that could only belong to him, she ran desperately, hopping beyond hope he was not dead yet. The fact she couldn´t sense a certain dark clothed idiot was reassuring, but he was known for being late sometimes.

As she reached him, her eternal heart beating faster than ever, she almost winced. The wooden box was lying on top of his legs, blood running down from his head in scarlet drops, glowing eerily under the fire´s presence. It was clear he was in a critical condition, but if she did her best, if she stayed with him, he would survive.

Sitting next to him, her cold hand running through his hair in a smoothing gesture, she startled when his dazzling eyes opened, gazing at her, slightly clouded with pain. She wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, he would live if she stayed with him, but the pain was quickly replaced by understanding and determination, words freezing in her mouth.

"Save him." His rasped voice begged, hardly more than a whisper. "Please, save my child, my little boy. He sat next to you, please, please don´t let him die. Protect him in my place, I beg you."

That little boy was his child? Now that she thought about it, there was a resemblance between them. She had never visited him when he was with his family. When she had left looking for the magician, she hadn´t thought about anyone else, but the little boy was probably in a death or life situation too. However, if she left him, he would die and…

"I know I won´t make it. However, if it means that my child lives, if it means he will be protected…" His gaze was as mesmerizing as usual, but for once, the happiness was not there, replaced by longing and sadness. Despite herself, she found herself retreating her hand. "Please… Protect him… Instead of me… Please…"

She had never spoken to him. All the time she watched his shows, wrote letters, showed her support silently. This was her magician, the one she had searched for so long, and if protecting his child meant that he would be happy, even in death…

Nodding, she smiled, leaning closer to kiss his forehead gently.

"I´ll protect him." She promised, her voice as soft as the breeze of refreshing air. "Sleep tight, magician."

Hurrying to her feet, not giving him another gaze, she rushed back to the child, having felt the heavy atmosphere of death. It took her seconds to locate the child, resting unconscious against the seats, fire so close to him it almost burned his skin. Not thinking, not allowing herself to consider the consequences, she took the child in her arms, rushing out of the venue. Police officers were already on their way in, others would be saved, all that mattered was the life of the child.

There was a crowd gathered outside, whispers flying as arrows, but she ignored everything once again, finding a calm spot to place the shivering child. The boy would obviously be in pain once he woke up, but at least aside from the many bruises, nothing else was off with the child.

The boy whimpered suddenly, tremors increasing, and she frowned, wondering what she could do to help, feeling so helpless at the moment. The child moved slightly, restless in his unconsciousness, mumbling something over and over again. Confused, she leaned forward, stopping on her tracks.

"Dad… dad… daddy, were are you?" He mumbled brokenly, and she couldn´t handle it anymore, pulling the child in a tight hug, her heart breaking once again.

She had loved the magician in her own way; however, the pain she felt was nothing compared to what the child would feel once he woke up. To lose his father so young, in such horrible circumstances…

In silence, she cried, for her magician's lost future, for the boy´s broken family, lost possibilities. However, even in her sadness, she knew what she had to do, she knew that there was only one thing she could do.

"I´ll protect you, little boy." She whispered, smiling sadly as pure tear drops ran down her face gently, violet glowing eyes softening. "No matter what, no matter how, I´ll make sure you grow happy. I´ll always be by your side, Lady Luck´s favorite."


	9. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: And I am back. :) I totally should get my act together, once again I feel like I did not answer the reviews... Hm... Dammit Kaggami, there is a limit! A limit I tell you! (I apologize. Please forgive me. Don´t set me on fire.)**

 **Many thanks to Disconsolate Mist, a wonderful beta-reader! Send her cookies, she deserves them. I don´t... (send me cookies. I want cookies.)**

* * *

The being was sitting on a wooden bench, his usual clothes substituted by the exact replica of Shinichi´s football uniform. The color was a bit off, the white a little bit darker than of his young charge´s, but still acceptable. As the young man ran through the field, focused on the ball, the being cheered, a pair of violet pompoms going up and down.

"Go for it!" Even though no one could hear him, being invisible and all that, it didn´t stop him from enjoying the show. And he wasn´t the only one. Some of his Shinigami were taking a break to see the match, after all.

Gazing at the group he had specially created to take care of Shin-chan when he was busy, he wondered when it all had started. As far as he remembered, at first he had thought the practice and matches were annoying, leaving more often than not before they had even begun. While his charge was a genius, easily winning over older opponents, human sports had never been something that interested him. It lacked a certain flare to it…

For example, compared to the beauty of intergalactic space ship races, or air magical battles, human sports were just… plain. Easy, and completely plain, nothing interesting about them. Still, after some time, he grew to like it. Or did he?

He still thought the sport was a complete bore. It was just children running around with ball, trying to outrun each other. Some thought was put into the different strategies, but more often than not, they were completely useless. So no, he still didn´t like the sport. The fact it was so long didn´t help the matter, either.

No, what he had learnt to love was not the sport, but the way his little devil´s eyes lit up. Usually playing with a smile, his mind only in the game, a completely different side of Shinichi shined through.

His little devil was usually rather antisocial. Perhaps because of the murders around him and the countless kidnapping attempts, Shinichi had grown wary of strangers. While he still interacted with his classmates, there weren´t many people the child called a friend. After school he quickly returned home, back to his books and cases and the peace only an empty house could provide.

However, when in club practice and matches, the child suddenly changed. Interacting with everyone without wondering about hidden motives, running free through the field, he almost appeared to be another person.

For a moment, as a dove Shinigami flew towards him, settling nicely in his messy hair, the being wondered. Had he not met Shin-chan, had his little devil grown without the constant murders… would he be like that? Smiling without a care, trusting and warm.

As Shinichi scored once again, celebrating with his teammates, the being tilted his head. Perhaps. A warm, happy, smiling Shin-chan.

Still… Still, the Shin-chan, when solving murders, was better than the happy-go-lucky idiot he became when playing football. And certainly more interesting, that´s for sure.

"That´s one interesting child." A voice suddenly stated, the little dove taking flight as it moved towards the intruder. "Not extremely lucky though. Still, it should be enough to survive bad situations, even when you aren´t around."

It was a woman, her golden hair softly following the gentle wind. Dressed simply, she sat with a smile, eyes sparkling in amusement. As their eyes met, the being scowled heavily, not exactly in the mood to meet her. Well, he was never in the mood to meet anyone, especially someone from his "family."

"Don´t be like that. We haven´t seen each other in what… six years? Hm… I had thought it had been much longer."

"That´s what happens when you get involved with a human." Not that he had the right to say it, they were in the same position after all. "So, what are you doing here? As far as I remember, your charge should be alright, at least for two more years. He´s the same age as Shinichi, right?"

Shinichi had recently turned fifteen, not that the child had remembered until his parents called late at night. Usually his friend would say something, but she was out of the town with her parents.

Sighing, the woman crossed her legs. They had never been at the best terms with each other, at least not since the incident in Egypt. She still sent him angry glares whenever she thought he wasn´t looking.

"Fate has been up to his old tricks." Looking down at her hands, the beauty sighed, not even trying to hide her distress. "You know that Fate hates me rather passionately. Apparently I interfere too much. Honestly, what does he expect me to do? Sorry I make the people around me lucky enough to escape the worst. I swear, Fate has problems, that dammed sadist."

Chuckling as he petted the bunny that jumped into his lap, the being had to agree. From all his dear brothers and sisters, Fate was probably the one he disliked the most. Toying with creations, coming up with worse ways to manipulate them… Truly, what a disgusting hobby.

"So, you need my help? Want me to re-educate Fate? Last time it lasted for half a century, I am certain I can do a better job this time." Smirking evilly at the simple thought, he considered the idea. The down-side would be leaving Shinichi, and he wasn´t ready to leave his latest toy yet.

"As tempting as it sounds, I am afraid it won´t help me with my problem." Sighing, the woman gave the black bunny a quizzical look. "He changed his fate, and exactly a week from now, he´s going to get kidnapped and burned alive."

"And while I am certain it's a rather afoul way to day, I still fail to see your point. We both know you can twist it in a way to ensure the child´s survival." Violet eyes returned to the game, watching as Shinichi dribbled the ball with ease, the opponents nothing more than shadows unable to hinder him.

"While I can certainly do it, I´m certain the reason why he´ll be kidnapped will interest you. After all, it´s related to your newest toy." Sharp eyes narrowed on the woman immediately, all signs of a smile gone.

"Talk."

The woman shivered at the dark tone, the brilliance around her dimming slightly as the air grew colder. Those violet eyes, so similar to hers, were glowing eerily, with a darkness she couldn´t understand lurking. Not for the first time, she was reminded of his power and age, the beginning and end.

"The kidnapper will mistake Kai for Kudo. And the kidnapping is only a ruse, the orders are to kill the child." Even if she protected her little angel, the one to suffer would be the Kudo-boy, and she was more than aware of what happened when someone messed with his toys.

Even though she felt annoyed at him to a certain point, he was still a bastard and all that, she did not hate her brother. They had a long history of annoying each other. He took away those she protected, destroyed a civilization she had helped create. They fought many times; if possible she would love to beat the crap out of him. Still, she did not wish him to be sad. Not to mention that she needed Earth to remain intact, she had a little angel to protect.

"Have you done something recently to Fate? As far as I remember, he´s still incredibly afraid of you."

"That little…" Hot rage burned in his eyes, darkening quickly. And yet, as he blinked, it changed. "You should come to the meetings more often, my dear sister." He stated with ease, all signs of anger gone as if it had never happened. "Not that it matters, only one real meeting happened in all these years, and all because Space decided to create replicas of earth for the giggles. I swear, they are a bunch of children…"

"Is that so? So soon, humans will be finding new planets similar to earth." Ignoring the remarks about their dysfunctional "family", she returned to the main topic. "Do answer the question."

"Well, I may have. Nothing major, honestly, just some editing here and there. You know, I do want my little demon to live long enough to see me. Just made sure the people around him won´t die too quick, taking in account the amount of trouble he gets into just by himself." And Shinichi did, it was actually rather amazing. "Still, I have done worse and Fate had never retaliated. Don´t tell me he is finally growing a backbone?"

"You know how much Fate hates when you edit his stories… you probably hit the nerve with one of them, possibly an experiment Fate was doing and you ruined." Nowadays, the fate of humans was mostly decided by a computer, choosing randomly from pre-made settings. However, sometimes when Fate grew bored, he chose the settings himself. Had he meddled with one of them?

"Hm, how annoying." Rewriting it again would annoy Fate further, he needed to think of something else. "I believe I warned him to keep his hands off Shin-chan."

"Perhaps that´s why he´s targeting Kai first. It will happen in a park next to Ekoda, Kai´s first major magic show." Clapping detachedly as the game ended, announcing the win of Teitan, she smiled slightly. "We need to come up with a plan. Shall it end favorably, I´ll grant some luck upon your charge."

"Wow, feeling generous, are you?" Grinning, the being clapped once, the Shinigami dove immediately flying towards Shinichi. "Did you see that? I imitated your magician, been training them for a while now."

Her eyes grew sad for a moment, heart stinging as it did every time she was reminded of her loss. "I do not like Fate, for all I care that bastard can go and disappear. Do we have a deal then?"

The being suddenly started laughing loudly, the darkness around him swirling quickly as he floated on the air. She shivered slightly, taking care not to touch the dark strings.

"Of course my dear. We have a deal."


	10. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. I know... I'm sad too...**

 **A/N: Helloooooooooooooooooooo. I won't apologize this time, because this time, it wasn't because I was lazy. Real life sucks, that all I have to say. However, there was a good part too, IBERANIME! Event for anime crazy fans like me... that was so nice... why did it have to end?**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

 **COOKIES FOR DISCONSOLATE MIST! COOKIES!**

* * *

Shinichi had never been to Ekoda. Despite the fact that the city was right next to Beika, just ten minutes by train and twenty by car on the worst days, the child simply never felt the need to visit it. He had no friends there, no family, no reason.

Therefore, his current location was a mystery. Even to the young detective-in-the-making, as he was standing in the corner of a park in the middle of Ekoda on a beautiful Saturday morning. A beautiful morning that he should be spending sleeping, not fighting with his best friend and screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, cheer up, Shinichi." The young dark-haired girl next to him stated with a kind smile, but the tightened fist told another story. "You only leave your house for school and practice, aren´t you sick of being all alone? Some sun will do you good."

"But Ran, I'm completely fine..."

He never had the chance to finish, as her smile widened dangerously. Shinichi was extremely familiar with all different facets of her smiles, and that one promised pain and a long, boring lecture. And pain. Extreme pain.

"Still, why Ekoda? I never knew you had friends here." Unlike Shinichi, who was content with only having one friend, Ran was a social butterfly. Using her kind smile as honey, she attracted quite the attention.

"Well, it wasn´t my idea, Sonoko invited me." Ah, that's right, Sonoko… Personally, the teen couldn´t handle the loud heiress, but Ran seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. "She´s already waiting for us. Let´s hurry."

Taking his hand before he had the chance to run away, the girl pulled Shinichi after her while grinning. Even though the teen knew he would not enjoy it, huge crowds always put him on edge, he couldn't help but follow her dutifully. Guess he better get ready for few hours of pointless staring and a screeching Sonoko.

Please, just kill him.

His head hurt. Horribly so. Forcing himself not to react as his consciousness returned, Shinichi wanted to cry. Or curse. Definitely curse, he had even learnt some nice words from his mother. Words his school teachers and Ran would never approve, that´s for sure.

He was getting off-track. Oh man, his head was killing him. Still, he needed to consider the situation first before making any decisions. Shinichi clearly remembered being struck from behind, loud voices and someone dragging him. Since he hadn´t witnessed any crime, obviously the target had been him from the start.

Carefully, he listened to his surroundings, relaxing as there were no other voices. His kidnappers had left him alone… either they were confident he couldn´t escape, or they were idiots.

Opening his eyes, ready to plan his escape, he almost screamed when a pair of glittering indigo eyes met his. Almost, as a hand quickly covered his mouth, keeping him from uttering a single sound. And his surprise didn´t end there, as he quickly took note of the stranger's features.

The strange teen, for he was probably as young as Shinichi himself, was startlingly similar to Shinichi. They could pass as twins; normal people would never notice the differences! After all, such little things as the height of their ears or the width of their eyes, no one would pay attention to such details. Therefore, they could be considered twins, someone would even believe them to be clones.

"Shhh, I don´t want them to return." Even their voices were similar, but the stranger had a certain arrogance in his that Shinichi would never even try to pull off. "Wow, we look the same."

Dislodging the warm hand from his face, Shinichi glared at the teen in displeasure. "No, we don´t. Similar, yes, the same, no."

"Details, details. I bet I can make us look completely identical to the point that not even my mother would recognize us!" At that moment, Shinichi decided, he did not like the crazy look in his not-twin's eyes. Kind of reminded him of his parents… "But I guess that will have to wait for later. Do you know why they took us?"

It was at that moment that the detective-in-training remembered exactly why they were together. They were kidnapped. Obviously. Sighing, Shinichi quickly looked away, noticing the only way of escape: a locked door. He had been with Ran and Sonoko, so his disappearance was bound to be noticed.

"Well, it depends… Do you remember making any enemies in the last few weeks?" Because personally, Shinichi had. Quite a few too, with all the detective ground work he had been doing.

"Not that I remember. Unless Aoko finally grew tired of me lifting her skirt and completely lost it." Wisely, Shinichi chose to ignore that. "So no, I don´t think I did. You?"

"Quite… possible." Shinichi admitted, looking away. Even though he had been careful, keeping tabs on everyone he had, one way or another, caught, it still hadn´t enough. And not only had he been caught, but also an innocent bystander had been involved…

Looking away as the guilt was unbearable, the teen felt simply terrible, his imagination going wild. What would have happened, had he not visited that park? Believing the stranger to be him, the unknown culprit would have killed without second thoughts…

He wanted to protect people, not put them in danger.

"Hey, it's fine, don´t worry." Startled, the teen turned around surprised, greeted by a huge smile and a pure yellow flower. "Happens to everyone."

No, it didn´t. Shinichi knew it was a lie, a cruel one too. Aside from him, no one else in his school had ever been kidnapped. No one had almost died as a child, only to be saved by a stranger. They did not have nightmares of blood and murder, because they never stumbled upon dead bodies. Other children were not watched by a specially created police force, nor had their own special number in case something happened.

Because such thing never happened to normal children, and Shinichi was aware he was not normal.

"I… I´m sorry…" Whispering, as it hurt to even say those words, the blue eyed teen held the rose gently, afraid to destroy it. Some way or another, everything around him crumbled.

"Oi, don´t get sad, it´s fine! No one is hurt, that´s all that matters." Not truly hearing those words, Shinichi was visibly startled when a warm hand shook him slightly. "Hey, this is the best adventure I have been on in a while! So, no worries alright? Let´s kick their butts and escape!"

Shinichi blinked, completely caught off guard. Was his messed up mind playing tricks… or was the stranger actually enjoying himself? No matter how he looked, the cheeky smiled seemed genuine.

 _Oh… perhaps I´m not the only crazy person around after all._

"You… why are you smiling? You could have been killed!" Ignoring his strange thoughts, Shinichi glared openly.

"Please, I bet I would have found a way out of this mess even if you weren´t here." The grin widened to unhealthy proportions. "I have quite the luck, if I may say so myself. With two people, it's more fun!"

Oh please, no! This stranger was the same type as his parents… clinically crazy!

"The name's Kuroba Kaito, by the way."

"Kudo Shinichi…"

Perhaps… perhaps it wasn´t that bad after all, the child reflected as Kuroba began strategizing, pulling needles and threads out of nowhere. At least he wasn´t alone in this mess.


	11. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

 **A/N: SUP. Long time to see. I shall answer the reviews here. Only this time, I promise!**

aoin88: I know, I know, not soon enough... Have a cookie!

Disconsolate Mist: As always, THANK YOU FOR HELPING. And I love the reviews... Always make me grin. But please, let´s be honest, the love interests of the Gosho boys are always so scary... Ran will kill you with a kick, Aoko behead with her mop, not to mention Kazuha with her judo -.- I would have ran away looooooooong ago.

I swear Kaito wasn´t supposed to appear at first! It´s just that... I may have a Kaito addiction... Just kind of... a small, really small... (I wanted to buy a Kaitou Kid figurine, but didn´t have any money... )

InsanityOwl: You probably will be angry at Luck in this chapter... but that´s kind of how I imagine her. XD That said, we all know Kaito won´t allow his Shin-chan to escape, so she is up for a major headache. XD

Once again, thank you everyone for reading. And cookies to Disconsolate Mist, she is an awesome beta-reader. Cookies and cakes!

* * *

Oh, weren´t they just adorable?

"Exactly how is bringing the target of an assassination to the assassination spot a good idea?" His reluctant companion asked acidly, but he skillfully ignored it. After all, the children weren´t going to die with him around. Why not have some fun?

"Tu, tu, you don´t understand." Ah, it was just so amusing. However, he wasn´t sure what was better. To watch his precious little demon find someone as crazy as the child himself, or the faces the long-haired being floating alongside him was making.

Annoying people was such an amusing thing.

"My Shin-chan needed a friend! And who better than the son of the Phantom Thief himself?" He said excitedly. All she could do was stare at him, unable to believe her own ears. "Those children around him are so boring, always trying to make him submit to the "norm". Can´t they see that Shin-chan is special?"

The dark haired being floated towards the young blue-eyed child, staring at him intensely, as violet eyes sparkled eerily. "No, no, no. We need to find someone who will cheer on him, who will bring more adventure towards his life… Going to school is boring; making normal friends is worthless. Humans are worthless, that trash trying to change my little one…"

The woman shivered slightly, as the tone grew lower, filled with hatred. Hatred for an entire civilization, a civilization he would have destroyed long ago hadn´t others intervened.

"But my Kaito is different?"

"Oh yes, yes, such an amusing human." Immediately lightening up, the being returned next to her, all smiles. "Your magician also had been rather interesting, but not as much as his son. Such a free spirit, with disregard to rules and norms of a society. Had he been born earlier, when the world was still filled with magic, surely he would have reached us by his own power."

She shivered, regretting her decision. Perhaps it had been better to deal with the situation without involving him. She had nothing against the Kudo boy, he seemed to have a good heart, but anything remotely compatible with her dear older brother was not to be trusted in her books. Even the small child such as the Kudo boy… Strictly speaking, she did not want him next to Kaito.

"Do wonder what they will do next… Look, look, they came up with a plan." Once that was over, she would need to find a way to keep Kaito away from the boy. No matter how.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito was exited! Oh, this was the best adventure ever! And no one would even scold him, because it wasn´t his fault. Well, maybe his mother would worry, and say that he needed to be more careful and all that… but at that moment, he didn´t care. Because, because…

He was kidnapped! Not kid napped, he was not a kid anymore, but kidnapped! Like, taken away from somewhere against his will, that kind of kidnapping. Because he did not take a nap anymore, no, no, no.

And his brain went to somewhere strange once again.

Hm… perhaps his doctor had a point, he was somewhat hyperactive, but no way was he taking those stupid pills. They made people slow and stupid, he had seen it happen first hand with Juu, his first friend in elementary. They had had so many adventures, so much fun… but then he was forced to take those pills…

And once again, he strayed from his path. How amusing.

So, Kaito was kidnapped. It was the first time it had happened to him, so exciting. However, if the boy sitting next to him that looked eerily similar to himself was to be trusted, perhaps he hadn´t been the right target. But, then again, who cared! It wasn't like his mother, or his deceased father, had any enemies. Perhaps it had been his luck that allowed him to experience such a rare opportunity! And adventure! And he even got the chance to kick someone´s butt. Best fun ever.

"So, do you remember anything?" The boy, named Kudo Shinichi, or Shin-chan, as Kaito called him in his mind, asked with a serious tone. Strangely enough, he wasn´t freaking out like most would… then again, Kaito wasn´t either. "I passed out right away so…"

"Hm… I don´t know where they took us, but I was awake, pretending to be sleeping, when two of them came in arguing. They aren´t sure which one of us is you." Pretending to be asleep while restless on the inside had been hard, but he had many years of practice playing sick to escape classes.

"Only two? I think I heard three voices when they took me…"

"Ah, yes, there are three of them. The last one they called Ane-san, so I believe she's a woman, and their boss." Playing detectives was rather fun, to be honest.

"Boss… I see." The boy looked at the door, his gaze slightly vague. Kaito quite liked those eyes, they reminded him of some precious gems his father had once shown him. "I think I know who they are. Not exactly dangerous, but…"

"Not exactly?"

"Well, taking in account the fact we are being held in a closed room with no windows, reinforced walls and the smell of fresh meat… Last week, I helped solve a murder. A butcher killed his brother and stashed him in a freezing arc, before dumping in the river. Too bad for him that I saw him doing it." Murder case? "Apparently his wife isn´t happy about my interference…"

Murder case…

"So you're a detective!" Kaito exclaimed happily, still taking care not to rise his voice too much. "That´s so cool!"

"I… Yes, no, I mean…" The boy blushed rather vividly, looking startled. "I´m not a detective, not yet but… but I will be! One of the best detectives out there!"

Wow! That was so cool! They were probably the same age, and yet Shin-chan already had a goal in life and was working towards it. Kaito only had a dream of being a magician, but aside from practicing magic and doing pranks, he did nothing to fulfill it… How pathetic.

"That´s amazing!" Clutching both of Shin-chan´s hands, Kaito stared at him with big, glittering eyes. "You are so cool! Want to be my friend? No, we are going to be friends! Best friends, even!"

He would follow Shin-chan´s example and become the best magician out there, even better than his father! Surely father would be proud, right? Right? Right. Of course. And since it was Shinichi that opened his eyes, he would be Shin-chan´s best friend ever! The fact he had beautiful eyes had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

 _Note to self, take pictures of the eyes later when Shin-chan isn´t looking. We need to find that gem!_

"Ah, friends, yes…" Shinichi looked rather uncomfortable, was he not used to other people? He did seem rather withdrawn… "Rather, shouldn´t we worry about our situation? Even though I said they aren´t exactly dangerous, they probably want me dead as to eliminate the witness."

"Hm… you are right. Butchers have big, long knives, right? I wouldn´t want to face one of those…" How dare they interrupt his carefully (randomly) made plans! "So, what do you think? Wait or escape?"

"Probably escape. Even though I was with friends, who knows how long the police will be looking for us…"

"Then we're in agreement! Let´s escape!" Wonderful. Shin-chan was wonderful; they were going to be best friends. Most would have chosen to wait for the police, but obliviously his companion was different.

The teen looked at him for a long moment, perhaps surprised by his choice. Kukuku, so funny, apparently his friends were as Kaito´s, normal people with no drive for the adventure.

"Once we escape the room, we need to be careful… I doubt that they have guns, but knives are easy to find in a butcher shop." As Shin-chan said that, Kaito nodded, remembering mom. She had always been careful with knives around him, hiding them as quickly as she could. Not his fault he still thought they were fun to juggle. "Of course, first we need to escape the room. Probably locked only, since we are children…"

"Leave it to me." It was rather laughable how much they had been underestimated. Simply because they were children… Please, the first thing his father had taught him was how to open locked doors.

Ignoring the puzzled look sent his way, Kaito skillfully studied the lock, as he pulled a small hair pin out of his hair. It was dark brown; one he had stolen from Aoko. Good thing it wasn´t pink, else he would have had to use his hidden tools.

"Easy…" Making sure to work carefully, the teen grinned. "peasy, lemon…" Shin-chan was watching him carefully, studying the way his fingers moved. One thing was certain, Kaito was totally teaching his friend later. "squeezy! And voila!"

The door opened without a sound, as Kaito proudly watched the completely and utterly surprised Shin-chan, that kept staring at the door. "So quickly… how?" The boy mumbled, Kaito´s grin widening. "It takes me at least five minutes… Need to work harder." It was for moments like that that he lived. The surprise, the amazement… Kukuku, yup, that was the feeling.

"Princess, the path is clear." Kaito grinned as a glare whipped his way.

"Call me a princess again, and your mom will never find you." Repressing the laughter as Shinichi slowly made his way out, carefully looking around, Kaito wisely followed. While the magician-in-training had no experience in escaping kidnappers, his companion obviously had. "Follow me, but be ready to run away at any moment."

Blue eyes stared at him for a second longer than normal, before Shin-chan´s face became completely serious and concentrated. After all, they were still just children, to run away from kidnappers… As they progressed further, eyes and ears attentive to any sign of movement, Kaito grinned. The second part of his adventure was about to begin!


End file.
